


A War of Our Own - Part 4

by Evagorn



Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [4]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: The heroes finally reach Chopskinsville, meeting new faces and old horrors...Though the way forward remains shrouded, will they yet be able to see a path?
Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500284





	A War of Our Own - Part 4

We rejoin our heroes in their journey towards Chopskinsville. They have traversed the lands of Middeluge in relative safety, and find themselves at the border, where a military checkpoint has been set up to control the flow of movement between the two regions. As the Checkpoint comes into view, they realize just how intimidating it may be to cross. Not only are there the typical Mogwai guards, but there are also massive Giant Mogwai standing ready to repel any aggressors. Atop the wall is a Fire Mogwai with a commanding demeanor, and the team begins to contemplate what their strategy for crossing should be.

Meanwhile, on the other side, a new figure appears. The Sphinx, Senna Taheri, has been travelling the Den in search of interesting people. Her journey has taken her to Chopskinsville, where she has been following a very peculiar Mog. This Mog, a Dryad named Vralise, has also approached the military checkpoint, but from the opposite side. And despite her protestations, she is being denied entry, as the Militia are more focused on letting the Middeluge refugees through. Seeing her mark in trouble, Senna rushes forward and intercedes on her behalf. With some quick talking, Senna is able to convince the guard to let she and Vralise pass through, and so they are begrudgingly brought to the side where a queue can be set up.

Back on the other side of the checkpoint, our heroes discuss their strategy for approaching. They finally settle on a plan to act as though they are Militia officials, with May as their Human prisoner. Azael is even able to produce some old official paperwork he had from his military days. With some trepidation, the team approaches. At the gate, the heroes and Senna cross paths, and Shana, ever considerate, take a moment to warn Senna and Vralise about the possible Human threat that lies ahead. The mention - and indeed sight - of Humans causes Vralise to step forward. She tells the group that she wishes to follow them, for she has important questions for them.

Suddenly, atop the gate, a door opens, and a terrible chill flows over them all. A figure emerges, dreadful scythe held low, and stands before them. He is a Reaper, without doubt, and from the way his mere presence strike fear into those that behold him, our heroes can tell that he possess incredible power. The Fire Mog in charge of the Checkpoint expresses some frustration with the Reaper, whom she addresses as Solace, and asks when he wants. He ignores her, and instead looks down directly at Shana. “Child of suffering,” he intones, “I see you...”

Shana is naturally unnerved by being addressed so directly, and at first attempts to dissemble. But Solace cannot be deceived, and correctly identifies her as a Reaper. With a decisive gesture, he orders the guards at the gate to seize her. Thinking quickly, Azael leaps into action with the paperwork brandished. He explains that he is on official Den business, and that both the Reaper and Human are coming with him. Though Solace appears less than eager, the paperwork appears official enough, and the Fire Mog commander sees no reason to detain them further. But not before Solace extract Azael’s name.

Tensely, the group makes their way under the arch, being watched the whole time by Solace. Finally, as they are about to depart, Shana takes a moment to express pity and even mockery for the other Reaper. Solace merely laughs, and assure her that they will meet again.

The heroes, now with Senna and Vralise included, make their way deeper into Chopskinsville until they find a suitable place to camp. Along the way, they take some time to introduce themselves to one another, as well as ask the reasons they all are travelling. Senna explains her fascination with interesting people, which led her to Vralise. Meanwhile, Vralise explains to Verticus and Johannes that she is looking for her Conjurer, who was taken from Outset while she was out collecting herbs. She has joined the heroes because they have a Conjurer with them, which has led Vralise to believe they may know something about why Conjurer are being taken here to the Den.

After introductions are exchanged, the party lays out their sleeping bags to rest. They agreed to hold night watches to ensure they are not ambushed, and thus situated, settle down to sleep. Later that night during Shana’s shift, Johannes arises and approaches her. He explains that he had a discussion with Azael earlier in which Azael claimed that Shana attacked him. Shana flatly denies that such a thing happened, and in fact states almost the opposite. Johannes is naturally confused by this, but is unsure how to proceed. It is about this time that Shana hears a strange whispering coming from down the trail, but Johannes says he cannot hear anything. Shana decides to quickly investigate just in case, and turns invisible to go ahead. A short distance away she sees a trail leading north, but does not go too much further without her teammates.

Without warning, May rises from her bed and begins to walk into the darkness towards the sound Shana heard. Johannes attempts to call to her, but she does not respond. He next tries to physically impede her way, but she reacts violently, firing a bolt of light magic at him. She appears beyond reason, and simply keeps repeating that she must go, that “they” need her. Shana approaches as well, but the girl is deaf to her pleas likewise. While Johannes continues to hold May in check, Shana hurries to wake the others. Once all have arisen, Big Sean takes over for Johannes, firmly but gently pinning May to keep her from going anywhere. Shana then reports about the trail she discovered, and how she heard voices coming from there that sounded like they were weeping. It is decided that the group should investigate. The Rakshasa bros stay behind to watch May, while the other go to investigate.

The group cautiously explores the darkness, following a winding trail. As they go, they see core shards begin to litter the ground. The weeping gets strong and stronger in Shana’s ears, but, to her dismay, no one else seems to hear it. Eventually they reach a clear strewn with core shards and discarded bones, and there they see the source of the weeping. A hooded figure hunches over a pool, apparently in deep sorrow. And when the heroes see this pool, the blood in their veins runs cold: It is the same kind of pool as the offering pool they saw in Middeluge!

Shana approaches the weeping figure, only for it to turn on her and ask in its dreadful voice: “Why have you defiled us?” Out of the discarded shards and bones, horrors assemble themselves, and the team is set upon by the monstrous creatures. The battle is fierce, but the team is able to come off victorious thanks to some powerful attacks. Senna, their newest member, fires great balls of light at the creatures that not only wound them, but blind them as well. Verticus empowers his allies with lightning, while firing devasting bolts as well. Azael’s vicious blade cleaves through foes with deadly efficiency, as does Shana’s scythe - cutting down two foes with one stroke, even. And Johannes not only draws the enemies’ attacks away from his allies, but even launches one of the monstrosities into the void with a well-timed stroke.

After the battle is over, the group returns to camp to report to the Rakshasa bros what happened. Brainy expresses particular interest, and requests that the group return to the cite of the battle and see if they can collect any essence from the fallen creatures. Johannes, Senna, and Verticus go to check, and sure enough they are able to extract the full amount from those that were left behind, totaling 35. Johannes also tries to extract from the pool, but comes back with only an error message. Back at camp, May has fallen unconscious, and the party agrees that they need to find a better place to rest and recoup their strength. Senna explains that she has a place in Chopskinsville they can use, and the team agrees to head there in the morning. After all, they have much to discuss.

Before they retire, however, Shana pulls Azael aside and calls him out for the lie he told Johannes earlier. Azael is able to make no coherent response, and Shana is forced to leave it for now. With the danger passed, the party retires for the night.

The next day, the group begins to awaken. Shana discovers that Azael is missing, and goes to track him down. Senna goes with her, and together they speak with Azael about what has happened. They both assure him that there is still place for him in their group, that they want to have him around, and that they believe he is indeed trying to get better. He is heartened by their words, and feels more prepared to face what may come. The rest of the party readies themselves likewise, though May remains unconscious, and soon they set out for Chopskinsville.

The team reaches the town without incident, and Senna leads them towards the Inn, Sam’s Bones. The team attempts to chat with the locals a bit as they go, with some of them even recognizing their old “friend” Azael. The team reaches the Inn and Senna is able to secure them the luxury suite. Most of the team heads right upstairs, but Azael and Verticus stay downstairs to drink and relax. After getting a chance to see the suite, the team agrees to let May rest on the bed, while the Rakshasa bros begin to set up Brainy’s equipment. Johannes asks Senna about fishing in this town, and when he learns there is indeed good fish to be caught, he heads downstairs.

On his way, he bumps into a Lunar Bunny who appears to be in a hurry. She apologizes and lets him go past, though he keeps an eye on her. Senna heads down next and also see the Bunny. Seeing a strange Mog like this in Chopskinsville, she naturally strikes up a conversation. She learns that the Bunny’s name is Melri, that she’s from Outset, and that she’s in a hurry to get back. With her curiosity satisfied, Senna lets the girl flee. Johannes sees her again downstairs and decides to see what might be causing her so much distress. He finds her in town, stopped by a couple of locals, and questions her a bit further. The poor Bunny seems almost ready to burst into tears, and simply insists that she must go. Without further reason to detain her, Johannes lets her go, as well, and returns to his fishing.

For the next while, the heroes engage in some hard-fought levity: Drinking, joking, chatting with the locals. After all they have endured, all they have experienced, it is a rare moment of respite that each of them cherishes in their own way...

During these activities, May revives. Her memory of what happened is extremely spotty, with her only clear recollection being that of hearing whispers. She is attended to by both Shana and Vralise in turn. Likewise, Shana takes a moment to speak with Senna about the note she received in Middeluge from S. Senna explains that she knows all about these notes, but that she can’t tell any more about them just yet. They’ll have to go to Los Monstruous first. Senna also pulls Vralise aside to speak with her in private. While this is going on, Johannes and Shana go to question the Innkeeper to try and learn about Senna or that mysterious Bunny. The Innkeeper provides very little information, though he does ask them “Are you a friend of the Den?” Just as S did back in Middeluge. With these strange hints, they rejoin the rest of the team in the suite.

With the team having taken their leisure, the team discusses their next move. All seem set on heading to Los Monstruous. And so, with that plan confirmed, they prepare themselves to rest once more. Will they be ready to face what comes? Only time will tell...

* * *

“Watch what you’re doing with that enclosure!” Melina snapped at the incompetent bunglers handling her precious cargo.

The workers straightened accordingly, and took greater care with the cage. Melina watched it closely as they set it to the side of her tent, as she’d requested. She once more cursed this slowness, and longed to be able to use her ships. Pretorricane was almost entirely overland and heavily wooded, making progress through it extremely slow. She had a good idea of where the next pool was - provided Whist’s original instructions were correct - but at the rate they were going it would take much longer to reach there than she liked.

They’d already reached the end of another day’s travel, and Melina slapped her crop against her palm over and over while she impatiently waited for everything to be set up. If she had her druthers, she’d have run them through the night. But no... she had to be more cautious than that now.

Word traveled fast through a camp like this, and by now everyone knew about Dregs’ death, as well as the... creature Melina had in that cage. She had set her most trusted officers around to quell dissent, but Melina was no fool. She knew the soldiers were watching her now. They were more than curious; they were afraid.

_Idiots, all of them._ With a heavy sigh she turned on her heel and headed towards the edge of camp where a defensive perimeter was being set up. Pretorricane was still a hotly contested zone, with the fighting thick in many areas. Melina was trying to move somewhat discreetly so as not to draw too much attention to herself from the Mowai. Gods knew how troublesome they’d been in Middeluge.

The soldiers saluted when they saw her approach, and she gave a cordial enough nod. “What’s the status?”

“No movement, Captain,” a man stated. “We’ve got watchers in the trees as well.”

“Good. Make sure-”

A loud whistle rang out. All of the soldiers held up their weapons and pointed them towards the woods. Melian raised her own hand to hold their fire as she peered into the ever-growing darkness. That had been a warning signal, but she did not see anything yet.

Soon, a group of figures emerged. They appeared to be Human, with three figures in the lead and an entourage behind. Melina glared harder until, to her dismay, she recognized the three in front. That swagger was unmistakable.

“Damn, damn, damn,” she muttered to herself. “Everyone stand down! It’s one of ours...”

Her troops looked at her curiously, but did as she instructed. Before long, the company became fully visible, and the leader stopped about thirty paces from Melina’s position. She held her mechanical staff at her side, and Melina scowled to see how she had altered the original design. That weapon had been flawless. But leave it to Alquin to tamper with things she didn’t understand.

“I thought that was you, Melina,” Alquin said, stepping forward a bit more. “What are you doing out here?”

Melina steeled herself. She had prepared for this. She cleared her throat and spoke calmly. “I am on a special mission of the utmost importance. I have the proper authorization, as well, in case you were curious, Alquin.”

The other woman frowned. “I hadn’t been told there were going to be any more troops sent here. I’d have sorely wished to know, as the battle goes poorly for us. Are you reinforcements, then?”

“Sadly not. My errand requires me to avoid direct confrontation with the Mogwai, if possible.”

Alquin narrowed her eyes. She turned to the woman standing at her left. “Petra, go and get her paperwork. I’d like to see this for myself.”

“You got it, boss,” the woman smiled a little too eagerly, Melina thought, and sauntered over, hand on her sword hilt.

Melina did her best not to appear the least bit concerned. She reached into her coat and pulled out the documents she’d had prepared. She had called in a few favors to have these issued. They were official, and came from someone above Alquin’s rank, at least. But the woman was nothing if not persistent. Given enough time to trace these orders, it was possible Melina’s scheme would be found out. But there were contingencies for that...

Petra held out her hand once she’d gotten near enough, and Melina gave her the papers. She watched the swordswoman walk back and give the papers to Alquin. After perusing them, the woman looked at Melina. “Everything seems to be in order, even if I find the... parameters... to be unusually broad. Why would you need liberty to traverse all of the Den?”

“As you may have read,” Melina said shortly, “that is classified information.”

“Maybe I should seek further clarification then,” Alquin made to hand the paperwork to her other subordinate, Gladys, but Melina raised her voice.

“That is my authorization, Alquin. I’d appreciate if you’d return it to me.”

Tension overcame the meeting like a heavy cloth being draped over a body. Alquin held the paper out, and Gladys’ fingers hovered just shy of touching it. They all looked at Melina.

“I need that paperwork to conduct my business without imposition,” Melina explained. “For instances such as this. I cannot let you keep it, obviously.”

Alquin didn’t move her hand. “Surely you won’t deny me a chance to follow up on its contents? If the higher ups turn me down, it’s only to be expected. But I have right to investigate.”

“Are you accusing me of something, Alquin?” Melina scowled in frustration, though this was feigned. Her true emotions were far more complex than mere annoyance.

“No...” Alquin said evenly, though the way her hand tightened on the paper belied this.

“Then please, return that document to me.”

Ten seconds were drawn out in intense silence.

“Petra, please return this to the _Captain_.” The swordswoman took the paper, and hurried back to return them as ordered. However, once Melina had them in her hand once more, Alquin added “But you’d be able to have a copy prepared for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course,” Melina replied readily. It took all her willpower not to strike her crop sharply against her palm.

“Very good,” Alquin nodded. “I’ll send Petra and Gladys to fetch it tomorrow. I trust you will still be camped here?”

“Yes...”

Without another word, Alquin turned and started to walk off with her troops. Petra gave Melina a grin so vicious, Melina nearly struck the damned woman across the face on the spot. She dashed to join her company, and soon they had disappeared into the woods.

Melina cursed under her breath as she strode towards her tent. _That damned woman! Even here in the Den I cannot escape her and her concubines!_ Melina swore softly to herself all the way to the tent. She threw the flap open and was gratified to see the Necromancer was already inside.

“You seem troubled, Captain,” the girl said with her usual deadpan voice.

“I need your assistance...” Melina fumbled a moment. “I never caught your name.”

“Despoil...” the girl replied.

Melina wrinkled her nose at this. “How melodramatic. Very well, Despoil. A colleague of mine has discovered me. She will attempt to delay our operations. I need her... dealt with.”

Despoil’s face twisted into a small but ferocious grin. “As you wish...”


End file.
